


A New View

by TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown/pseuds/TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts pretty soon after where Riordan left off in his last chapter with Nico's pov in BoO. This is a pretty short fic and is mostly fluff since I wanted to try to stick to the canon way of writing as well as possible. Which means pg-rated so no cussing or anything past kissing. I still hope you enjoy despite how short this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New View

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and settings in this fic are not mine and are owned by Rick Riordan. Enjoy!

As Nico turned away from Percy and towards Will, Nico’s normally chilly demeanor melted away as his mouth formed a small smile. The look on Percy’s face was just priceless. Nico couldn’t believe that he had actually once revered that dense son of Poseidon. Sure, Nico admitted that Percy was a looker what with those sea-green eyes of his. But once Nico stopped thinking of Percy as one of his Mythomagic cards come to life and instead as just a fellow demigod, he found Percy a lot less appealing…though he would probably still have at least a little bit of a soft spot for the idiot. Still, if the skeletal butterflies from talking to Will earlier were any indicator, Nico had a feeling that he was quickly developing an even greater soft spot for the son of Apollo that Nico was now walking towards. Of course the blond just _had_ to wave at Nico right when he was thinking about that kind of thing. Nico could feel the skeletal butterflies in his stomach reviving again and his chest didn’t exactly feel normal either.

“So are you gonna come over with me to the infirmary or not, di Angelo?” Will said grinned.

“…Yeah,” Nico mumbled.

“What? I didn’t quite hear that.”

“I said fine!” Nico rushed past Will towards the infirmary to hide how flustered he was. Nico could have sworn that he heard Annabeth and Will laughing.

“ _Ugh not again_ ,” Nico thought and then quickly stopped himself. This was not the same as with Percy. Will knew that Annabeth was dating Percy and he didn’t seem to show any kind of interest in her that way either. Will wasn’t even anywhere close to Annabeth. The entire concept was illogical. “ _I need to get a grip_.”

“Yo, Nico I didn’t do anything did I? Whoa, what’s with the intense face, man?” the son of Apollo had caught up to Nico without him even noticing. That was…troubling to say the least. Maybe he _should_ have visited the infirmary sooner.

“Nothing,” Nico muttered.

“Well it obviously isn’t nothing if you’re still looking at me with that death glare of yours. Plus your whole vibe is off.”

“Vibe? I didn’t know that was part of the whole healer son of Apollo package.”

“Well….actually I just meant that you seem kinda off compared to before…”

“Physically?”

“No….I mean like intuition.”

“….” Nico squinted at Will suspiciously.

“What? It’s true I tell you!”

Will then went into a long explanation of what he meant. Nico actually understood about a few sentences in and had stopped listening as attentively, but seeing the son of Apollo try so hard to explain to someone like Nico made the pachinko balls in his chest go crazy. Which was kind of irritating but it still was nice to see that someone cared. Plus Will kept on flailing his arms when he was describing it which made him look completely ridiculous.

“Do you get it _now_? Wait…are you actually smiling?”

That brought Nico crashing back into attention. Had he actually been smiling? He hadn’t noticed it.

“Hey, anyone home?” Will was starting to sound exasperated.

“Uh…yeah.” _Real smooth di Angelo. Real smooth._

“Okaay then. Let’s get you to the infirmary. I think you need some rest.”

“…fine.” Nico grumbled. Sure, he hadn’t slept at all last night due to all that praying to his dad in the Underworld. But he honestly didn’t feel all that bad….though he wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with being within a close vicinity of the son of Apollo for three days. Nico really did value his time with the guy, but how was he, an introverted sullen son of Hades, going to be able to not be a nuisance to an outgoing healer son of Apollo.

They were almost at the infirmary now. Nico was surprised the blond hadn’t already grown tired of Nico considering all the rude comments he had made. Not to mention the fact that he had practically let Octavian pull a kazekage. Or that Nico was a son of Hades and could summon an army of skeletons. Come to think of it, why the Tarturus did Will even bother hanging around Nico?

“You’ve got that look again,” Will pointed out.

“Is that so….”

“Yep. Now tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. And don’t you dare try to lie to me, di Angelo.”  


_Damn he looks like he means it._  


“Nico I swear to the gods—”  


“You really want to know?” Nico stated calmly.  


“Of course I want to know! What do you still think I’m just here out of obligation!? I already told you that you’re always welcome. I don’t care that you’re a son of Hades or whatever, you idiot.”  


“….”  


“You don’t believe me,” was it Nico’s imagination or did Will look hurt?  


“It’s just that I’m not used to the concept…and there are some other things…”  


“Well then please enlighten me!”   


 

“….”  


Will let out an exasperated sigh and then muttered something under his breath.  
“What?” Nico wasn’t going to let any of the the blond’s words be unheard.  
Will licked his lips and then spoke softly, “I said I don’t understand why you think so little of me. Do you really think that I would push you away? Do I really seem like that kind of shallow guy to you? Can you just please tell me why--,” Will’s voice started to waver around the last question and then stopped completely. His face was now the one with stormy emotions.

Nico hadn’t thought that his words were affecting Will that much. Which made him feel even worse. But he knew that he had to make his intentions clear.

“Will…I’m…I’m not used to relying on people or having them see me as friends—.”

“Nico I already told you that is such utter—.”

“I’m not finished….I—I’m not exactly the best with words or reading people so I didn’t realize that I even had friends…and to be honest I was too focused on my own self-hatred to even pay anyone else any attention so I just assumed that everyone else had the same opinion of me that I had of myself. But…I’ve begun to realize recently that I do have people that care about me…and I’m starting to become more comfortable with who and what I am too. It’s just that I’m not used to it…and so it’s hard to talk about it. And I still get disgusted with my own actions sometimes so I just feel like to other people that sentiment would be much worse…and they don’t even know everything about me…and I feel like the ones that do like me would abandon me once they found out…” Nico could feel himself shaking and he hated it. He shouldn’t be showing his weakness like this. Why was he even trusting that son of Apollo? So what if he’s cute Nico shouldn’t—but then Nico saw the look in Will’s eyes and his mind went blank.

“Nico,” Will’s voice was really firm.

_Oh man, what have I done now?_

But—

“Please tell me what you think is so bad about yourself that it could ever make someone turn you away—though I highly doubt that it is of that level.”

“…but I don’t want you to leave,” Nico whispered.

“I don’t plan on it—even if everyone else does I will stay with you. I don’t want you disappearing into the shadows on me right when I got to see you again.”

“Wait, what?” Nico thought it was definitely too good to be true. “You haven’t even heard it yet though.”

“I don’t care. I swear on the River Styxx that I will still remain your friend no matter what you tell me. Now tell me already, Death Boy.”

“I said not to call me—.”

“Nico.”

“…I like guys okay. And I mean in the romantic way. I’m not sure if you heard the conversation I had with Percy back there but I was telling him about how I used to have a crush on him but now I don’t and am happy for him and Annabeth.” Nico was talking to his feet.

“And was that the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Well good then, it looks like I have a chance then.”

Nico whipped his head up so quickly that his neck hurt a bit. “Wha—.”

“You really are dense you know. Just as dense as Percy.”

“That’s absur--.”

“Nope. Because I have liked you just as you are di Angelo ever since that battle in Manhattan with the Titans and you never noticed.”

Nico’s brain seemed to have come to a standstill for a bit but when the words that Will had uttered finally processed, his brain wouldn’t stop coming up with questions. Once his thoughts got back in order, Nico started, “But--.”

“Nuh-uh, di Angelo. No buts about it. I like you as you are. Even though you’re stubborn.” Will let out a small laugh.

“Even after I let Octavian catapult himself into Gaia? Even though I can summon skeletons and--” Nico whispered.

“Yes, you idiot. For one, neither of those things are your fault. Octavian catapulting himself was _his_ decision not yours. And you can’t control being a son of Hades. Plus, I already told you no Underworld stuff for a while didn’t I? You are _so_ not disappearing into the darkness on me right when I get to confess to you.”

“Ok…so is it ok if I admit that the reason why I could truthfully say that I was over Percy was because I like you too…?”

“Huh?” now it was Will’s turn to look dumbfounded.

“I like you too.”

“O-Oh. Well,” Will coughed. “Then shall we go to the infirmary?”

“Did you even hear me? I said that I--,” Nico started to raise his voice but Will cut him off with a kiss _right on the lips_.

“You—.” Kiss. “—little--.” Kiss. “—stubborn--.” Kiss. “— _idiot_.” Kiss.

When Will finally pulled away to catch his breath, what had just happened hit Nico like a smack from Zeus. He could feel his embarrassment showing more and more with each passing second.

“You’re blushing,” that son of Apollo had the nerve to laugh.

“ _You_ \--.”

“—are awesome? Hey, Will I’ve been so stupid for hiding this for so long? Please, go on.” Will was grinning from ear to ear that jerk. But Nico had to admit that Will had a point.

“Yes…but still…why did you mention the infirmary again right after I said that?”

“I said that you had to stay there for three days, doctor’s orders right? Well, I never said that there would be people around the entire time…”

Nico couldn’t manage to say anything other than a small “oh”.

“Soooo are we going or not?”

“Y-Yeah. Definitely.”

Nico ran after Will and for once felt like he could actually look forward to the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
